Roman Holiday
by hsds
Summary: In the aftermath of their moment at the Campbell Apartment, Dan decides to invite Serena to go with him to Rome. This is an AU take on what could have happened if Serena never taped them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

**Campbell Apartment, May 2012**

Dan cannot keep the ridiculous smile off his smile as he buttons up his shirt. Sex with Serena was always good, but it had been so long since he felt this kind euphoria. He'd been with a few girls since her, but nothing really compared. He felt so relaxed and happy. Normally, he was left feeling bored or empty. What was it that the French called it_- le petit mort?_ It meant a small death and there was always this strange feeling of emptiness that he felt after he came, but with Serena it was different. He felt like a giddy teenager and he wanted more.

"Don't act so surprised. We were always good together," Serena said as she looked at him with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Dan sighed and said, "We were. Weren't we?"

He finished buttoning his shirt, reached for his jacket and said, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"What about Blair?" She asked.

"You were right. I didn't love her and she certainly never loved me. We were a mistake."

Serena grinned at him and slipped her dress back on and turned for him to zip her up. They walked outside with Dan's hand grazing her waist. The air between them was sparkling with energy. Serena could feel the shift, but she was afraid to trust it; to trust him. It was one thing for them to have had sex, but he still chose Blair and that was not something she'd forget quickly. They walk into a diner on the upper east side and slide into a booth together. Dan waves over the waitress and orders himself a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. Serena orders a hamburger platter and he knew that she was sure to follow that with dessert. "Hungry?"Dan asked jokingly.

"I'm always hungry," Serena said as she bit her lip.

"It's amazing that you don't weight 300 pounds with the way you eat."

She looked at him with lust in her and eyes and said, "well I worked up an appetite tonight." Dan licked his lips in response and they sat there staring at each other. Dan didn't know what to say or how to express how he was feeling. How did things shift so quickly? He thought if he told himself to love Blair that it would make things easier, but it wasn't. The truth of the matter was that the reality didn't match what he had imagined. The sex was mediocre at best and she didn't understand him not the way Serena did. He didn't think anyone got him like she did. Dan knows he's hurt her, but maybe this was his chance for a fresh start; a chance to make things up to her. "I think we need to talk about um what happened earlier? Dan mumbled.

Serena looked at him and was about to say something when the waitress arrived with the food. "We'll talk, after we eat."

Dan smiled and watched her pack away more food in one sitting than most girls ate in a whole day. He loved her healthy appetite. One of the things he missed about being with her was the sheer pleasure he got from feeding her. She was a girl who appreciated a good meal. "What?"she said with a mouthful.

"Nothing."

"That's not your nothing face. Spill Humphrey!"

"I just missed this. I missed us."

That was about as much talking as they did that night. A few hours later they were stumbling into the apartment as Serena pulled the jacket from his shoulders and he fumbled with the zipper on her dress. They couldn't get enough of each other. Dan should have known that once he got a taste of her, he'd simply want more. She always had this ability to pull him in no matter how hard he tried to push her away. She was his Achilles heel; his kryptonite. Serena threw his jacket aside and stepped out of her dress as he led her to his bedroom. The small twin bed had been replaced by a larger full-sized one, but everything else remained as she remembered it. She sat on the edge of the bed as he looked down at her with desire pooling his eyes. She pulled him down to her and kissed him like she could grant his every wish with her lips.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered in between kisses. She knew that they should talk, but all she wanted to do was feel him. He had this ability to make her feel like no one else ever could. The fact that he was mooning over her bestfriend a few hours earlier was still nagging at her, but she refused to listen to that voice. He was here with her now. He wanted her.

_But, for how long?_

Serena didn't care. She was willing to take any part of him she could get. It may be sad and a little desperate, but she was in love with him. What she didn't realize that Dan never stopped loving her. Those walls he had erected were slowly crumbling with every caress.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Dan slipped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. He had an errand to run. He hailed a cab and found himself at his agents door. "What are you doing here Dan?"

"I need you to do me a favor?"He asked.

"It's 8am. Are you insane?"

Dan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I know its early, but I need that extra ticket."

"You're flight is tomorrow dan. This is cutting it a little close."

"I want Serena to come with me. I need you to notify them that she'll be coming with me and to arrange a ticket for her."

Alessandra looked at him with surprise. "Serena? What happened to that uppity brunette?"

"Blair. That was a mistake. Just do this for me Alessandra,"he asked.

She shook her head and watched him walk away. The kid looked happy and that was nice to see.

Dan placed the bag full of donuts and the two coffees he bought at the café around the corner on the counter. He peeked into his bedroom to see if Serena was awake. Dan kissed her softly on the lips and watched as she stretched lazily. "Why are you already dressed?" Serena said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I had an errand to run."

She pulled him onto the bed and said, "Come back to bed. It's early." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "As tempting as spending another day in bed is, I bought us some breakfast."

"Bring it here."

Dan sighed and went into the kitchen and brought back the donuts and coffee. He handed her a coffee and the bag of donuts as he sat cross-legged on the bed that they'd been sharing for the past week. He smiled as she dug into the bag and pulled out a donut. "Chocolate crème! My favorite," she said with glee. He drank his coffee and simply watched her. It was moments like this that he missed. He knew that they needed to talk, but he wasn't sure what he was going to say. All he knew was that he felt like a man who had woken from a deep sleep and was seeing her for the first time. Serena could still make her feel joy like no one else could and while that was scary because losing this feeling; losing her had been the most painful thing he'd ever experienced, he had no desire to run anymore. His feet were tired.

"We should probably talk,"Dan said.

Serena looked at him and swigged a bit of her coffee and sighed. She was hoping to put this off, but she knew it was coming. The sex was great, but a little over a week ago he was in love with her bestfriend.

"I know."

"I mean we went from being friends to being more and I know how you feel, I just need to explain."

Serena leaned over and put her fingers to his lips. "Don't say it. Don't say you're story. I don't think my heart could handle it."

Dan grabbed her wrist and lowered her finger. "I'm not sorry. How could I regret us? I know I haven't treated you the way you've deserved to be treated and that we have a lot of things to talk through, but I want us to try. I want us to try again."

"But, but you're going to Rome and what about the Blair thing?"

"The Blair thing was a mistake. As for Rome, I want you to come with me. We can figure this out; figure us out while we're there."

Serena looked at him, searching his eyes for what she wasn't sure. There was nothing she'd like more than to spend the entire summer in Rome with Dan, but a part of her was afraid that he'd just break her heart again. Another chance. Isn't that what she'd wanted all along? Now, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was happening to fast. He held her hand and looked down at her with that crooked smile on his face and she knew she'd like nothing more.

"On one condition."

"Name it!"Dan said.

"Cut your hair. It's awful."


	2. Benvenuto Roma

**Chapter 1: Benvenuto Roma**

Serena smiled as she watched Dan pack and unpack his things a thousand times. She'd been to Italy, Spain and France before. European summers were not new to her, but this trip would be different than the rest. She was spending it with the man that she loved. When she'd texted her mother about her plans to spend the summer with Dan all she'd gotten was a "that's nice dear" in response. It was typical of Lily. She cared more for her spa trips than to be bothered with her daughter's latest excursion. Normally, that would bother her, but it didn't matter anymore. Her mother was never going to change and she could either create a big scene or just move on with her life and accept her mother's flaws for what they were. There was this part of her that wished things could be different, but there was nothing she could do to change things. She smiled down at Dan who was unfolding and refolding the same shirt a half-dozen times. She grabbed his hand and took the shirt from his hand. "Let me or we'll miss our flight."

Dan cocked a brow at her and said, "I didn't know you could be so domestic."

"There's a lot you don't know," Serena said with grin as she continued to pack his clothes. She threw a pile of old t-shirts on the floor. "Hey, I like those."

"They're old and tattered. We'll buy you new ones when we get to Rome. When's the last time you went shopping Dan?"

"I hate shopping," he grumbled.

"It's a good thing you have me then," she said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kisses the tip of her nose. She pushed him away and went back to packing his suitcase as he watched her bite her lip in concentration. This feeling of simple pleasure was something he'd forgotten. All his other relationships were fraught with tension and ennui. It took he less than ten minutes to put everything away and snap his suitcase shut. She caressed the side of his face and said, "you shaved too."

"It was time that I cleaned myself up."

Serena played with his curls and looked into his brown eyes. "You look pretty."

"Men don't look pretty," he grumbled.

Serena simply giggled and followed him out the door. It took them over an hour to get through security, but once they boarded the plane they sat back and Dan held her hand. "Thank you for coming with me. I know I have a lot to make up for. I wish there was something I could say to explain, but there isn't. I just am so grateful you are giving me the chance to show you."

"I can't say you haven't hurt me, but I love you and I want this to work," Serena said as she kissed him. Dan wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he was afraid she wouldn't believe him so he was intent on spending the summer proving to her. In the past, he'd been all about the words, but she didn't need words. It was time for him to become a man of action. A flight attendant came by with a tray of champagne and offered them each a flute. "A toast. To our Roman adventure,"Dan said as he clinked glasses with Serena.

Hours later, a flight attendant gently nudged them awake. "It's almost time for our descent."

Serena stretched and adjusted her seat so that it was back in position. Dan was still snoring. She nibbled on his ear and he softly moaned. "Wake up, baby."

"What?" he mumbled

"The plane is about to land sleepyhead," she said as she continued to nudge him. Dan opens his eyes to see Serena's beautiful face looking down at him in amusement. He reluctantly gathers his stuff and gets ready for landing. She holds his hand as the plane descents. Serena knows that he is scared, but he won't admit his fear of flying. She rubs her thumb on his palm in an effort to keep him distracted. Once the plane lands he looks at her softly and says, "thanks."

Serena simply nods and they gather their stuff and make their way through customs and immigration. Paolo is waiting for them at arrivals. He shakes Dan's hands and hugs Serena. "Signorina, so lovely to see you again," Paolo says as he kisses her on both cheeks. "You play trick on me by using that other name."

Dan and Serena just look at each other and laugh. Paolo leads them outside and into a town car that's waiting to take them to their new apartment. "Signor Humphrey. You will be staying in the most belissimo place in Roma. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Dan smiles at the man and says, "Call me Dan."

"Si Signor."

* * *

Dan's apartment was located in Corso Vittoria which was a short walk from Piazza Navona which fascinated Dan. The building had so much history and was known for housing artistic elite. He remembered reading that this is where Frank Sinatra and his friends would come to stay. The architecture was stunning and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the outside of his new apartment building. "Are you just going to stand there?" Serena asked.

"I'm taking in the beauty of it all."

She loved the joy and awe on his face. He was like a kid in a candy store. She giggled as she pulled him into the building. Their stuff was already in the apartment. Dan was babbling something about Frank Sinatra when they made it into their apartment. "This is ridiculous. Look at this place!"

"It's beautiful. I love the red curtains and look at the kitchen Dan?"

He grabbed her hand and ran up the steps. He opened their bedroom door and was blown away by the view. Their bedroom had a small veranda where you could seat out onto the city streets. There was even a view of the Bernini fountain. "This is breathtaking"

Serena stands behind him on the veranda with her arms wrapped around his middle. "This is going to be the best summer ever. You're going to love Rome Dan."

"Have you been here before?"

"No, I've been to Italy, but never Rome," Serena said. Dan turns to face her and runs his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Good, we can experience this together."

Dan kissed her until all he could think about was the feel of her skin. He picked her up and walked back into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. They made love with the sun shining into their room. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms. Dan made a circular pattern on her tummy as they talked about what they would do that day. "Let's nap first. Then we'll explore the city," Serena said as a yawn escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dan watched her and kissed her temple. "I love you," he said softly. What he didn't know was that she heard his little proclamation.

When Serena opened her eyes it was dark outside and Dan was still sleeping. She slipped out of bed and pulled on the top she'd been wearing earlier. She opened her suitcase and took out her robe and slipped it on over her shirt. She tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake Dan and went downstairs. She opened the fridge hoping that they'd stocked it and was glad to find it well stocked. She took out a Pelligrino and stood by the window. Serena needed time to think. The past six months were hard. She'd accepted that Dan had chosen Blair over her even if it pained her to try and move on, but she never could. She kept hoping he'd wake up and see the truth. Now that he'd finally done so, she wasn't sure what to make of it. His proclaimation of love was not something he thought she'd heard, but could she trust it? It seemed so sincere, but so much had happened and now that she was in Rome with him she was beginning to wonder if she'd made the right decision.

Serena turned when she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and said, "What time is it?"

"I don't know it's dark."

"Come back to bed baby."

She smiled up at him and said, "I'll be up in a minute." There was sadness to her expression that startled him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Talk to me."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Serena responded, but Dan knew better. He knew the look on her face. "You heard me."

She nodded her head. "Now, you're wondering if you made the right decision coming with me."

Serena nodded again. "How can you say you love me when you chose her."

"I didn't choose her. I chose fear,"Dan said. "The reason I couldn't answer you after your confession was simple fear. We'd come so close so many times and everytime you slipped through my finger. First it was our parents, then it was Nate, then it was Ben. I know I should have fought for you. But, I was hurt and scared and thought if I could just make myself not love you it would be easier."

Serena ducked her head. She understood that kind of fear better than anyone else. Running was what she did best. "You know I was scared too. That's why I made Nate into a bigger deal than he was Ben. That was just a mistake. I felt guilty for what had happened to him and I guess a part of me was testing to you."

"And I failed,"he said softly.

Serena brushed her hand across his face. "No, you didn't. You were still there for me in your own way. We've both fucked this up haven't we?"

Dan placed his forehead on hers and said, "I never stopped loving you."

"Neither did I," Serena responded with a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is not really a quick fix to the mistakes of the past, but Serena is the most forgiving person on the show; if anyone understands running from love and messing up its Serena Van Der Woodsen. Dan may be a man of words, but when it comes to his S he's also a man of action. So, buckle up and hang on tight folks.


	3. Belief

**Author's Note:** This chapter has an M-warning so if you're a prude or squeamish don't read on. Sorry for the long delay. This is a 19 chapter fic so there is plenty more to come.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Belief**

The sun was streaming through the window when she opened her eyes. She stretched and smiled over at Dan as he lay sleeping. He may be dead to the world, but his cock wasn't. It was alert and ready for action. Serena smiled to herself and turned to face him. She lowered hand and ran her it along his shaft as she watched his face. His lips parted and his eyes flew open. Dan placed his own hand over hers and helped her with the hand job that she'd chosen to woken him with. This sort of reckless sexual play was something he had missed. The feel of her soft feminine hands on his dick made him even harder. He moved so that his hands slipped between her folds in search of her clit. He was determined to drive her as crazy as she was driving him. They watched each other with mutual lust as they got each other and off and within minutes they were breathing heavily and ready for round two. Dan couldn't have enough of her and Serena was so happy to finally be in his arms again. He still had that niggling fear in the back of his head that this summer wouldn't be enough, that he'd done too much for her to truly forgive him, but he was determined to prove to her that he loved her. They had promised each other that the next time they'd jumped in it would be for the last time, but in his mind there was no last time. He'd fight for them now. It was something he wished he'd done a year earlier and was determined to do now. Come hell or high water, she was he refused to let her slip through his fingers again.

Serena ran her hands through his curls and said, "Tell me what you're thinking?"

"I was just thinking about you," he said as he ran his hand along her cheek.

"Tell me more," she said as she smiled. "I was thinking we could do some exploring," he said as his finger trailed a path to her collarbone and she shivered when he traced a pattern in the valley between her breasts.

"What kind of exploration."

"Well, I've read all about what Rome has to offer," he said he cupped her ass. "But, there's nothing like experiencing it first-hand. We could go right to the core,"he said as his fingers slid between her folds "of the city."

Serena threw her head back on the pillow as Dan continued his ministrations. She fisted her hands in his hair as he did things with his tongue that drove him over the edge. She had a feeling that he was determined to keep her in bed, but as much as she loved what he could do to her, Serena wanted to go out and experience Rome with him.

"We should probably go out. You have to start the workshop in two days and there is so much for you to see."

"We have all summer,"he said as he caressed her arm.

"At this rate, we'll never leave this room."

Dan smirked and said, "I could live with that."

* * *

Dan and Serena grabbed a late breakfast at an outdoor café facing on of the four fountains that the Piazza de Novano was famous for. Serena was working her way through her third pastry as Dan sipped on his cappacino. He watched her and smiled. This was the life. It was a beautiful summer day and the light was shining on them and her hair was so golden that it was almost like an angel had been placed in front of him. "So, where do you want to start?"

"I'm at your mercy signorina"

"Signor Humphrey, we have a busy day ahead of us. I thought we'd start by renting a vespa. There is no way we can cover everything you need to see on foot. There are a few places that you just have to see," Serena said with glee. They paid their bill and hailed a cab which took them to a small dealership that was selling and renting vespas. Dan watched her face light up as she went from vespa to vespa. They saw one that was a deadringer for the one she'd mistaken as his on their first date. Dan spoke to the salesman in his broken Italian and bought the thing.

"I can't believe you bought it."

"What's the point of having money if I can't spend it on something beautiful,"he said. He motioned for her to hop on. "Lead the way Signorina."

Serena hopped on and Dan slid in behind her, holding on to her waist as they glided through the city streets. She took him to the top of a hill. They got off the bike and looked down at the city. They were on Palatine Hill, one of the seven hills in Rome and the spot where Rome was supposedly founded. They were just up the hill from the Coliseum and the Roman forum. "This is my favorite spot. I love how you can look down at the entire city. It's like time has stood still."

Dan looked at her and pulled her to him. "You know you're amazing right?"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

They stood there watching the city for what seemed like forever before they decided to hop back on the bike and head to the forum. They walked up the steps and inside. It was like they were experiencing history and Dan knew in that moment that he had an idea for his next novel. A period piece: a senator and his lady love, niece of a roman tribute. Serena watched him as his eyes bugged out and he took in his surroundings. She could tell that an idea was forming in his head and he wondered what he was conjuring. "Tell me?"

"What?"

"Your story idea. I can tell. You have that look on your face."

He smiled. "You know me so well."

"I was thinking of writing a story set in the past. I've never written a period piece before."

"Is it a love story? You need to have a romance. No story is complete without one."

"There is," he said before putting on his helmet and getting on the bike. Serena got on and led them to the Coliseum where they sat on the steps and imagined what it would be like to witness a traditional gladiator fight. "You'd be a great gladiator, Dan."

"Me? Nah, I prefer to spar with words not lions."

Serena smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "You ready to go home. I'm tired."

"It's only 2 in the afternoon Serena."

"I know. It's probably the jetlag."

He kissed her softly and said, "Lead the way."

Dan and Serena spent the next two days in bed with a few quick trips into the square to people watch and sip on their cappuccinos. Time for Dan to head off to his first workshop had arrived earlier than they expected. Serena decided that she'd try and find a job teaching English while Dan spent his days working on honing his writing skills. Serena spent the day googling local job sites to see if she could find a teaching position. She found three ads that looked interesting and set off to see if they would be interested in hiring her. The first place was just down the road and she excitedly climbed the three flights of stairs. She sat facing an older Italian woman with a somber expression on her face.

"Signorigna Van Der Woodsen?"

"Hi, that's me,"Serena said excitedly.

The woman scowled at her and took her resume.

"I see that you have not completed a degree. What is your qualification?"

"I'm really good with people, I love literature and I've been speaking English all my life!"

The woman looked at her from head to toe. "I'm sorry. You are not appropriate."

Serena's face fell and she walked out of the interview feeling more than a little disappointment. The other places weren't much better. She had no degree, no TEFL certification. She was naïve to think she could just get a job like that. It was different in New York where people knew who she was, but she was willing to do whatever she needed to prove herself.

Meanwhile Dan was having an even harder time at his writing workshop. He came in expecting to be treated warmly instead people were scowling at him. He sat down next to a lanky European with what seemed to be a German accent.

"Did I do something?" Dan whispered.

"You're published, it is mere jealousy my friend. I'm Gustav by the way."

Once the facilitator walked in he noticed that other than Gustav and a pretty red-head everyone else was still trying to get published. He relaxed a little and hoped that the tension he was feeling was simply jealousy. They were all asked to take two hours writing a three page short story which would be read-aloud and critiqued after lunch. Dan spent his lunch hour with Gustav who seemed to be a really cool guy. There was something about him that reminded him of nate. He had sandy blond hair and was very laid back. They talked about their work and Dan promised to read his book and give him feedback. "You've quite the reputation. Youngest published author in more than decade. That's something to envy. Beware of the vipers."

"Vipers?"

"What do you Americans call it? Snakes."

"Ahh. I just never really thought about it like that."

After lunch, Dan was the first to read his story. He had written an abbreviated version of his roman story.

"Sophia and Donatello? Haven't you told this story before?"a whispy brunette asked.

"It's like you keep recycling the same story. It's a bit unoriginal,"said a man with a british accent.

The criticism continued in rapid fire and Dan could feel his anxiety rising. He always believed he was the best at what he did and was unused to criticism that was this cruel, this biting. He was used to being the one criticizing the works of others. By the time the day was done, Dan was exhausted and felt like he'd been hung out to dry. His insecurity was at an all-time low and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and make love to Serena till the sun came up. She was what he needed when he was feeling at his lowest. Dan put the key in the lock and he saw the sad look in her eyes and ran to her side. "Is everything okay? What happened?"he said as he pushed the hair from her face.

"I just, I couldn't find a job and I don't think I will. I don't have the qualifications."

Dan wrapped her up in his arms and said, "You'll figure something out. Looks like we've both had a pretty awful day."

"Why was your day bad?"

"They hate my writing and think I'm an unimaginative novice who's just been lucky," Dan said as he shrugged. Serena caressed his face and said, "they don't know what they are talking about. You're brilliant."

Dan ducked his head. Her confidence in him was worth its weight in gold. He look at her and more than anything else he just wanted to scream how much she meant. What a fool he'd been. What was he thinking trying to be with Blair; believing that he could ever want her? This girl was it. She was everything. Even when he was angry and bitter towards her, he still loved her. He just hated himself for his inability to stop loving her.

_I love you_

"Let's go out,"Dan said.

Serena smiled and ran upstairs to get ready for dinner. She had taken a little longer than usual getting ready, but Dan was waiting downstairs. He was reading a tattered copy of Catcher in the Rye. He put the book down and smiled up at her as she descended the stairs. Serena was dressed in a black mini-skirt and sequined gold tank top. She wore her hair down. She could be dressed in a pair of shorts and his shirt and she'd look beautiful. He reached out his hand, "Signorigna."

Serena laughed and they chatted as they explored Rome at night. They were wandering through a neighboring side street when they found a small trattoria that smelled so divine that they couldn't resist. They were greeted by a woman in her 50s. She had salt and pepper hair and was nearly as tall as Serena. She greeted them with a smile and said, "table for two?"

"Si, Signora,"Serena said. The woman started to pour out a lot of Italian that Serena struggled to keep up with, but Dan was surprised at exactly how good her Italian was.

"You didn't tell me you spoke Italian?"Dan said.

"I speak a little. It's much more fun than French."

Dan shook his head. Serena was constantly surprising him. They ordered two salads, two pasta, a basket of bread, and plate of Italian sausages and still had room for dessert. The woman who had seated them came in and said, "You two eat like my Giovanni."

"We love food," Serena said excitedly.

The couple smiled at them thoughtfully. Dan and Serena enjoyed their meal and wine, but were later joined by the woman, her husband and their teenage daughter. The daughter could not speak much English. She knew a few key words and phrases, but between Dan and Serena's limited Italian and her limited English they got by. They told them why they were in Rome and how long they planned to stay. The woman whose name was Maria insisted that they come by again. By the night's end, they had a standing invitation for dinner with the Narducci's. After they left the restaurant, they found themselves in a cozy little café where they ordered another bottle of wine. By the time, they headed home they were both so drunk that they could barely walk in a straight line. Serena had taken off her shoes and was walking along the edge of the fountain de Bernini. Dan watched her in awe as she jumped into the fountain and splashed around like a giddy little kid. "Come on. Don't be a stick in the mud Dan,"She said.

He shook his head.

"Please! Pretty please with me on top."

Dan couldn't resist a wet and sexy Serena so he jumped in and he kissed her until a policeman forced them to go home. They were barely in the door before Dan pulled her skirt down. He pushed off his pants and pulled down her underwear. Within minutes he had her pressed against the front door with her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her. She met him rhythm for rhythm. They both still had their shirts on and it took a few minutes before they were both coming apart. "I'm never going to stop wanting you,"he whispered.

"You can say it,"she said.

"I don't want to just say it. I need you to believe me."

Serena held his face in her hands. "I believe you."


End file.
